


Stolen

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, First Love, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: All you have are pictures of him. Until he saw them.





	Stolen

The second thing I love about this world is pictures.

Pictures are magical. They can express a thousand words. And these words can make you feel something. Pictures keep memories that will eventually be forgotten by the one in the picture. Or in my case, taking the picture. That's why I think they are the best way to remind yourself of how beautiful times have been and that a single moment should be treasured.

Does that make any sense?

Well, I don't think my classmates understand me either but at least they were able to grasp that I love taking pictures. That's why I'm here at our reunion as the official photographer. Though taking pictures is just a hobby for me since I have another professional work that's completely unrelated, they say that I have a thing for beauty and that I know the perfect time to click.

It was a honed-expertise, actually, having been doing it for three years in high school. But they don't know about that.

I've been walking around all morning, greeting my co-alumni and snapping some photos to commemorate this reunion. I'm pretty tired and hungry so I decide to go to the buffet. There's a short line composed of familiar faces so I let myself follow.

The man in front of me looks back, maybe because he sensed some movements. We both gasp when we recognize each other.

"Jinyoung!" I greet him happily and we hug.

We were very close during high school and he's the only one who knows why I'm great at taking pictures. He's with me on my escapades. We got separated at college since he's taking some business course in the city while I stay here at our little hometown.

"You look great!" I complimented his casual outfit. In the past, I always tease his fashion sense. I guess the city changed his style.

"And you still look the same," he ruffles my hair, like what he used to do just because he's taller than me.

I playfully slap his hand away. "Did you just arrive? I've been going around but I didn't see you."

"Yeah, I did. I rode with Jaebum-hyung and he had something to get from his studio so we went there first."

I try to calm down but as soon as he said the name, my head spun like crazy. Jaebum. Im Jaebum. He's the reason why I think deeply about pictures. He's my first love. And he's here.

"You actually still like him until now?!"

I do my best to reach Jinyoung's mouth and cover it. "Why are you saying it aloud?! He's somewhere here!"

He pushes my hand away. "Yeah. He's right there eating."

I stop breathing when I see where he's pointing. By the corner sits the subject of my very first photographs. He definitely changed but God, he still makes me feel nervous. How can he be so beautiful? He can be staring at nothing and I will watch him adoringly. Now he's eating some chicken wings and I've never seen someone look this happy just by that. He's picture perfect.

"That's creepy!"

My head snaps at Jinyoung. "What?"

"You're like a stalker!" he points at my hand. Turns out, I instinctively put up my camera to take a picture of Jaebum!

"I was going to take a picture of everyone," I reason uselessly. Jinyoung is already giving me a judging look so I sigh. "Fine. I'm diseased."

"That's because you don't make a move to make it normal. If you try to be friends with him, it would be perfectly normal to take his pictures out of nowhere for, let's say blackmailing purposes in the future."

"I'm not like you," I mutter.

"Yeah, cause you're worst. You have hundreds of his stolen pictures on your phone back in high school."

I look away. Crap. I really am creepy. At least Jinyoung thinks it's only back in highschool and not until now. I think he'll disown as a friend because of such embarrassment.

"Wait, don't tell me..."

"What?"

"You still have them?!"

"What no?!" I blatantly lie.

Damn Jinyoung, my phone is on my right jacket pocket and before I even realize it, he's already unlocking it! "Give it back!"

"At least you have the decency to not make him your lockscreen," he comments before typing in 161994, my passcode. "But his birthday is still your pin."

"I just got used to it," I try to defend my pathetic self.

"You've changed phone for like seven times since high school. You should've been able to memorize a new pin too."

I don't say anything cause he's right. Damn him.

"Wow, I knew it but I still can't believe it," he says as I see him examine an album on my gallery.

It's not like I follow Jaebum around to get pictures. That's borderline obsessive! I just take those pictures when I accidentally see him and he looks pretty. Which is all the time. But I mean, I took them at the spur of moments, not on the creepy stalker-ish way.

"Yah, Jinyoung, I've finished my food but you're still not back! What's taking you so long?"

FUCK!!

IM JAEBUM IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!

AND HE JUST FREAKING LOOK AT ME!!

"Hey! You're here!" he says with a very surprised expression. We might as well both be gasping at each other. Me because my long-time crush is right in front of me. I don't know about him.

"We were just catching up. Do you want to get more food?" Jinyoung asks him casually, like we were not talking about this guy few seconds ago. How can Jinyoung do that? It will take me an hour to get over the fact that he remembers me! That he notices me!

"Actually, I think I have to call my dad to say I'm staying at our house for the night. Can I borrow your phone?" Jaebum keeps on glancing at me while he tells Jinyoung that! Is it possible that he knows my hobby before and he's uncomfortable of having around? Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed.

"I thought you're going back to the city right away? Why change your mind?" Jinyoung hands him the phone.

"Um... I suddenly miss my parents?" he says, more like ask Jinyoung if it's not obvious. Jinyoung raises a brow at him then shakes his head. Jaebum nudges him before finally looking at the phone he's holding. Okay, I'm invisible again. Thank God. "Wait, why do you have a picture of me on your phone?"

I look up to see him holding MY PHONE. "Wait—!"

"Jinyoung, isn't this still back in high school?" he shows us the one taken at the school cafeteria during his junior year, where his face is stuffed with food. I even remember the exact moment! How creepy of me! I think I need to see a psychologist after this! That is, if I actually survive this!

"Ah, hyung, that's not my phone. I accidentally gave you hers," Jinyoung points out but doesn't make a move to get my phone back. What the fuck, he's letting Jaebum scroll through that collection!

"But why would she have... three hundred pictures of me?!"

I close my eyes and wish the ground opened up to swallow me. I lose my tongue and can't say anything as Jaebum gets shocked at each swipe.

"She's a photographer. She also takes picture of me," Jinyoung defends me half-heartedly.

"But your photos aren't on her phone. It's only me..." Jaebum himself seems like can't believe what he just realised.

That's it. I run away from the hellhole I've been unknowingly digging since highschool.

* * *

Since I already live alone in the city now, I'm going to stay with my grandmother for the night. My parents are working in the city too while I don't have any siblings. My grandmother takes care of this house and we only go here for vacation or when there is a reunion, like the disastrous event I went to earlier.

"I'm going to sleep, honey. Don't stay up too late," Grams tells me before going to her room upstairs. This is why I rarely go back here too. They treat me as a kid because I'm the youngest in the family.

I'm editing the pictures I took earlier. I already said sorry to the organisers because I left early. They said it's fine since there wasn't much fun in the afternoon anyway. What they needed were the pictures when people finally see each other again after so many years. Those moments are apparently beautiful.

Hah. You don't say. I had a blast seeing Im Jaebum again. A blast of embarrassment.

I eventually finish my task so I open my email account to send some samples to the organizer. I find a new message though, from Park Jinyoung. My initial reaction is 'Why does he have to email me? He can call.' But I read that the email's subject is 'YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE' so I realise how stupid I am. And I think it contains paragraphs describing how stupid I am, more than anything, to run away earlier instead of confessing. I take a deep breath before opening it.

 

 

> **From:** pepijy@hotmail.com
> 
> **Subject:** YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE
> 
> **CC:** prdsdef@hotmail.com
> 
> _Yah, how could you just leave earlier! Jaebum-hyung will bring your phone to your grandmother's house. Talk to him._

 

HOW. DARE. HE. He didn't scold me but he sent Jaebum to face me! Does he want me to die?! I can't even reply because Jaebum will be able to read it too!

I almost shriek when the doorbell rings. It's ten in the evening. Boy, am I glad I get to read Jinyoung's email before Jaebum, at least I think it's him by the door, comes to probably tell me to stay away from him from now on. Thank you for the minute head start. He should at least give me a week!

I take deep breaths as I go to the door. The handle feels icy on my sweaty hands.

Let's get this over with.

"Yes?" I muster up the courage to appear casual. It's not working, I know. He can't even look at me but oh my God, isn't he a sight? The dim light of our foyer makes him look... I don't know how to explain it. He looks surreal.

"Hey, I," he scrambles his pocket, "came to give you your phone."

I quickly take it. I almost unlock it but thankfully, my mind stops me. He can't know that his birthday is my passcode! I shouldn't make things more awkward!

"I didn't get to look at it after you left because it locks after two minutes. Not that I'm actually planning to snoop around. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what to say. Are you mad?" he asks and I can't help but gape.

"Are you kidding? I should be the one saying sorry. I was secretly taking pictures of you and I even have them saved on my phone after all this years. You should be running away from me. I invaded your privacy and I—"

"Hey, can I come inside? I don't think we should have this talk here in the cold?"

I look at him disbelievingly. I had thought I was only feeling cold because of the nerves but he's freezing too. Where are my manners? But wait, are we going to talk about this sincerely? Does he have to come in?

"My grandmother is sleeping upstairs," I manage to reason.

"Oh, that's fine. We'll just talk, I promise."

Well, I wasn't thinking about doing anything else actually. I just find it unnecessary if he's just going to curse me. He can do it here in front of my house so he can leave at once.

"Right, of course. Come in."

* * *

Jaebum is sitting on my long sofa. Who would have thought he looks so perfect there? I love neutral colours and I bought new appliances for this house so they are all in that shade. Jaebum is wearing black right now and I would've thought he owns this house instead. It's certainly his style.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee?" I offer, now remembering my manners. I'm awkwardly standing in front of him.

"I'm fine. I think I shouldn't drink coffee. I'll get more nervous."

Fuck, of course. He's with his stalker. "I'm really sorry. If you want, I can delete them—"

"No, why would you do that? I love it that you have them. Please, keep them."

What did he just say?

I find myself sitting on the sofa chair beside me. "Are you drunk?"

"Huh?" he blinks. "No. Why would you think of that?"

"You just told me to keep the pictures. That's not... normal."

"Why wouldn't it be? It's cute. That way, when someone borrows your phone and decide to snoop around, they'll see that you're... interested in someone already."

"Woah, woah, woah, back up. Did you just say I'm interested in you?" I am very interested in him but hearing it coming from him sounds wrong!

"I assumed since you have my pictures. And it's not only one. There are hundreds and all taken without me knowing."

"Yeah, and that's downright creepy. You should be reporting me to the police or staying away from me. Not talking to me like this."

"But I don't want to do that. I want to know how this all started and why didn't you tell me about it. We have to talk about this instead of avoiding it."

Never have I ever imagined this would happen. "I don't know where to start."

He smiles warmly. I stop myself from grabbing my camera. Damn habits. "When was the first time you took a picture of me?"

"Freshmen orientation. You were helping out the teachers," I say too quickly but I'm busted anyway so whatever. Just take my all.

"I didn't know you then. Was that the first time you saw me?" he asks with a hint of amusement. He's unbelievable. All of this is. I was prepared to be yelled at, not smiled at.

"No. The first time I saw you was during enrolment. The principal told you to get your parents because they need to sign something and you kept on insisting that it's unnecessary," the memory flashes in my mind vividly.

"That's a permit for my piercings. My mother gave me an earful," he absentmindedly touches his piercings. He has a-star shaped earring and it's funny because I'm wearing a moon necklace. I'm hopeless. "So... from then on, you've been watching me?"

"It wasn't on purpose, I promise. The pictures... I just get really inspired when I see a certain light on your eyes. I used to take a lot of pictures ever since I was young but my subjects are sceneries. It completely changed when you came," the words just come out. I can't control myself.

"That's... a beautiful way of explaining it," he looks impressed! I feel my cheeks burning. "Why do you like pictures so much?"

The sudden interest in knowing about me makes my heart beat fast. "No, I don't want to answer that. You'll find me cheesy."

"For the record, I already found out you have a collection of my pictures on your phone. Is there anything more cheesy than that?"

Damn, he never fails to make me feel more shy! "Okay, fine. It's because I'm not good at remembering things. I tend to forget little moments. My mother has to repeat a word more times than necessary just so I can learn it. She started using pictures to make me learn what things are called and when I was seven, I asked for a camera. I take pictures of things using that and ask her what they are called. When I learned almost everything, I start taking pictures of great views. The sky during the magic hour, the rain pouring by the windowsill, the rainbow after it, everything that captures my eye. I don't want to forget those moments. They are simple but special."

"So why take pictures of me? What's so special about me?"

"Didn't you know? Everytime you smile, you look so vibrant. The way you concentrate on something, the way you laughed so hard when I know Jinyoung's joke is not that funny, you make everything beautiful."

I bite my lip when he looks away. I got carried away! He must be embarrassed!

He clears his throat and if that's not a ghost of a smile playing on his lips... "Okay, so what's your favourite picture of me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I want to have a copy of that. It's not everyday someone beautiful says that I make things beautiful."

I laugh. "Stop kidding. I'm not beautiful."

"What? You're the one kidding. You see the beauty in things but you don't know you're beautiful?"

"I'm not. You only ever hang out with me once and that's about five years ago. You can't find me beautiful."

"But that's why I can't hang out with you. You're too beautiful."

"What? No!"

"Don't you remember how I acted that night we were at Jinyoung's? I was so afraid you'll find out that I have a crush on you!"

"No way! You were just friendly."

"No, I'm not friendly. You're the only girl I talked to. You're actually the only person I talked to at that party except of course Jinyoung since it's his birthday. And I needed his approval to talk to you since he's always with you. I thought you were his girlfriend."

That's hilarious! "Dude, no! We're just a team because we like the same things. We're like siblings!"

"That's what he said too. So I grabbed the courage to come up to you and ask you if you're enjoying. You really didn't notice how awkward I was?"

"I knew about the awkwardness but I thought it's because I was a stranger and I myself am not good at making friends."

"You weren't a stranger. I've been wanting to talk to you for months. And do you think I'll ask a stranger to stay for the night?"

The moment flashes before my eyes. I can remember clearly how flustered I got from his request then. I thought he just wanted to have someone to talk to, since most of his friends were already wasted. "I'm sorry. I... never knew. I never thought of it that way."

"No, that was my fault. I was out of line. We barely knew each other and of course you must go home. You were very young then."

"It's not like you're twenty years older than me," I roll my eyes.

"Well, thankfully," he laughs. I can't help but join.

"You even said that you'll walk me home and I insisted that it's not necessary. Remember I was laughing hard then? It's because I remember you saying the same thing to the principal when I first saw you. I thought 'Wow, at least we have the same thing in common.'" I add.

"Stubbornness. You don't know how much Jinyoung give me an earful because of our common trait," he shakes his head.

"He scolds me a lot because of it too!"

"There, we have a connection again."

We talk about recent things. We try to find anything we have in common too. He's a year higher than me and Jinyoung back in high school so there's not much in the past. Good thing he was on a school club with Jinyoung so we had him as connection. Jinyoung mentions me sometimes to him and that's why he knows me.

At the present, he still sees Jinyoung a lot because their workplaces are near each other. I'm on a different city and it's not like I'm in contact with Jaebum so I only get to meet Jinyoung when we have days off. Jinyoung still mentions me to him these days.

If you told me yesterday—no, even this morning, that I would be having talks with Im Jaebum, right here on my couch, I would laugh my heart out. But that's exactly what's happening right now and instead of laughing it out, I'm trying to keep my heart calm.

* * *

"For the record, I didn't stay at the party because I didn't want you to think that I'm easy. I can't just do what you ask me," now my voice is slowly fading out with the night.

"Of course I won't think of it like that. I wanted you to stay because I wanted to get to know you more. When you said you can't, I thought it's because you don't like me. That broke my heart a little, actually. Remember, I hang out with another freshman girl after that. I was trying to forget you."

"What?" I try not to gasp. He might have hinted earlier that he liked me but to the point that he'll use another girl to get over that little crush? I'm starting to think it's not actually little. Please tell me I'm right. But wait, if I am, what am I supposed to do?!

I glance at the clock awkwardly and realise that it's almost midnight! And... is that Grams I'm hearing going down the stairs?!

"Hey, uh, don't you think it's getting late? I know you live just a couple of streets from here back in high school, according to Jinyoung, but it's not... proper to stay here this late." I stand up to guide him out but he doesn't seem to want to go!

"But we haven't talked yet."

"We've been talking for hours. What are you saying?" I try to laugh but the situation is slowly sinking in. This is special. To have him right here, in this kind of moment, has a meaning that I'm too anxious to admit.

And I can see Grams!

"I haven't told you what I really wanted. We've been catching up and explaining things but the main point why I came is to—"

"To return my phone, yes. Thank you, really. But I think you should go," I try to look at him straight in the eyes to make him sense that something's up. I mean someone's up, my grandmother. And she's giving me a judging look.

"I didn't know you have a visitor," Grams decides to make her presence known. Oh my God.

I look at her with a tight smile. Jaebum follows my gaze behind him.

"Oh, good evening, ma'am" he greets her shyly. Who wouldn't be at this situation?!

"It's late, young man. Are you staying for the night?"

"No, Grams. He's going," I quickly answer. Jaebum looks at me so I signal him to stand up.

He reluctantly does. "Yes, I was just on my way out. Good night, ma'am."

"Next time, come here when the sun is up so I can talk to you," Grams reply with a smile and I just want to melt. She thinks he's my boyfriend. Great.

"I will, ma'am," Jaebum replies politely.

"Oh, no 'ma'am.' Grams will do."

"Okay... Grams. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Please do. Off you go for now."

I pull Jaebum by his arm in a hurry. One more second in front of Grams and I know I'll die of embarrassment.

"So this is it? You're rejecting me? I'm sorry but I really thought you like me. At least, until now," Jaebum asks as I drag him away.

"What? No, of course not!" I open the door and pull him out of the house. I let him stand in front of me and close the door behind us.

"Of course not on what part?"

"Of course I'm not rejecting you," I mutter, head spinning from elation.

"You're not?" he seems to be dumbfounded too!

"No, idiot. I've liked you that much to collect those pictures. I've liked you all these years. I'm not stupid enough to let this go!" I say while looking down.

"Hey, don't yell," he says with a little chuckle.

We both notice that I'm still holding his arm. He moves my hand to his hand and I look up to him.

"Say it," he tells me. "Say it while looking at me."

I gather as much air as I can before letting it all out. "I'm not rejecting you. I like you. And we should talk about this tomorrow when my head is clear. Not when Grams is probably leaning on the other side of the door."

He smiles and at the same time, the moon appears from behind the clouds. It glows from behind him and I've never seen anything more enchanting. "Tomorrow, then?"

I nod. I'm suddenly in complete loss of words. He seems to have nothing to say more too so instead, he moves. He leans, looks at me for permission, and when I close my eyes, I feel his lips. On my cheek.

"I'll give you a real kiss tomorrow," he says teasingly and I bite my lip to contain my feelings. He moves his other hand to caress my cheek and I hesitate to lean on it. But I do. It's very warm and comfortable because the night is chilly. "I'll get going."

I can only nod again. Our hands are linked until the tips, as if we don't want to let go. I quickly turn around to hide a grin when he's out of grasp. I don't think I can sleep tonight!

"Wait," he calls so I eagerly look back.

Light flashes and I blink. He has his phone up and he took a picture of me?!

"Hey, delete that! I look stupid!" I run to him.

"No, you look cute! I'll start collecting stolen pictures of you too so it'll be fair," he shows the picture and I admit, I've never seen myself that happy.

"Still, you always look good on pictures while I need to do a ritual before I can take a decent one," I try to grab his phone but he's quick to put it up.

"Of course not. You're beautiful, with or without efforts. So how about you smile for me and let's take our very first picture together?"

"Huh?"

He positions his phone with one hand, his other going around my shoulder. "Smile, baby. You don't have to steal moments of me anymore. We'll do things together."

I look at him and he's already looking at me. Then the light flashes.

The second thing I love about this world is pictures.

Because my first and forever love is Im Jaebum.


End file.
